Tragic Loss
by DBZfan4
Summary: Worf honors Tasha's memory. Data analyzes her death also. Now featuring Wesley's pov
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek.

Worf's POV

Although it pleases me to be acting security chief this is not the way I wanted to obtain the position. There was no honor in your death it was pointless. I honor you Tasha for the warrior you truly were. You had a sense of honor that only a Klingon warrior usually posses and yet you balanced you rage better than any Klingon could. I don't know if I could ever replace you, but I would never want to. Your story was a truly unique one you came from a corrupt world and made a decision that you would not let that happen to others. So you assumed a position where you would be able to help those who couldn't help themselves. You excelled at the security and defense of almost any situation. So naturally when you requested to serve aboard the enterprise Captain Picard accepted it without a doubt that you would be the best for the job.

Your life changed forever once aboard the Enterprise, and I would like to think that you changed the lives of all who served with you. Undoubtedly you have influenced the boy. He learned a lot about the security of the starship through you. You will be missed by all of us especially me. You were a superb officer, and a great friend to all.

AN: I just wanted to explore some of Worf's thoughts on Tasha's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragic Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek.

Data's POV

Though I cannot say that I am sad, I do feel emptier without her around anymore. Although she was embarrassed at the time she seduced me, she was truly kind to me. I have noticed that her death has invoked a range of emotions. I noticed when I am around the senior staff that sometimes they feel sad when they think of her. While other times they are enraged at the way in which she died. While still other times they feel guilt that it was her and not them. This action puzzles me, that even though none of them caused it directly they sometimes feel responsible for her death. I think that Tasha would not want them to blame themselves for her death. I may never understand how humans experience these emotions. I may never learn to cope with the emptiness that I feel every time I think of Tasha. Sometimes I analyze the situation and think that I might have been able to help in some way. It is most intriguing why the creature decided it was necessary to kill her. My internal processors do not fully understand why it would kill someone who posed no threat to it. Maybe it felt threatened by her kindness. I think that it is truly regrettable that the creature thought it necessary to kill her. Undoubtedly she had an impact on the crew. She influenced younger officers and she inspired everyone around her. She could always balance ethics and honor in any situation. Tasha was my friend, a superb security officer, and a valued member of the Enterprise's senior staff. Tasha you will be missed by all, even me.

AN: After writing on Worf's feelings I just had to explore Data's also. I felt a need to express some of my ideas on this subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Tragic Loss

(Wesley's P.O.V.)

I never truly got to know you and I'm sorry for that, but what I did get from you was very important to me. I learned a lot from you as I spent time with you. You had a unique view that others did not, you knew from experience that life wasn't always pretty. When talking about this you didn't come off as if you were scolding me for my naivety or as if surely I knew more. From you I came to realize that one can balance seriousness and fun. I learned when it was worth fighting for a cause and when it was worth backing off. You never wavered in your convictions and always did your duty. When armus got in your way you put the others lives above your own. Then armus killed you for no reason. I may not be very old and I may not have much experience, but I believe your death was the story of your life. For you to have done anything other would not have been you. That a creature would choose to strip your life did not occur or if it did, did not stop you from performing your duty. I only hope that when I am older that my ethics of duty are as strong as yours. I am sad that you are gone now, all the above rationalization can't help me deal with this. As I said before I didn't know you as well as others, but I did know you. I try to tell myself that you would want me to be happy that you could die in what you loved, but those words sound empty. The adults try to brush it over as duty and that's what happens in a Starfleet life, but I can see the grief. I ask about how to deal with it and get answers like you have to remember her as she was and let her go. The truth is I'm scared now, when I make a new friend they will die at some point. Is this what's to come, constantly meeting new people making new friends only to be torn away from them. If that's what this life leads to then I'm not sure I want to be a part of it. I know that that's not true but somewhere inside me tells me that it is and it makes me sad. I guess your death sparked these questions and concerns, but at some point I would have had to deal with it. I know that I will be alright if I just press on like you would have done. If I hold my head up and do my duty like you would have done then this will pass in time. That's another lesson I learned from you, don't let life get you down, live it to the fullest. So I guess I'll say one last goodbye and thank you.

AN: I've been on a Wesley role lately so I thought I'd update it with what to the best of my ability he would be feeling, which since I mostly think of him post season one was a bit harder.


End file.
